<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Shot Wonders by DreamersDreamLoud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128333">One Shot Wonders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersDreamLoud/pseuds/DreamersDreamLoud'>DreamersDreamLoud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersDreamLoud/pseuds/DreamersDreamLoud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of Lena Luthor x Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Reader, Alex Danvers/Reader, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Kara Danvers/Reader, Lena Luthor &amp; Reader, Lena Luthor/Reader, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One shots about Lena Luthor x Reader. Reader will portray many different roles. Some are fluff and others are smut. MAYBE these one shots might become a full out story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taking Pictures (Lena x Reader Photographer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello beautiful readers! </p>
<p>So I guess I wanted to write some one shots between Reader and Lena Luthor. These one shots light turn into a full on story if ever. . Let’s just say that this is my journal of ideas LOL. Don’t worry I’ll still continue with my current work! </p>
<p>Please like and comment if you like whatever rough draft I put on here. I’ll probably take requests later on! 🤙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Location: CatCo Media </em>
</p>
<p>You were pacing around in your office for over 30 minutes now. Cat Grant, your boss, has assigned you to do a photoshoot of the woman who won “Most Sexist Woman in the United States.” You definitely don’t have problems taking pictures. You won multiple awards for your work due to how unique and versatile your photography is compared to others in the world. </p>
<p>You have taken pictures of wildlife, nature landscapes, fashion, food, and weddings! Apparently, you think you can’t handle taking pictures of Lena Luthor. THE Lena Luthor! The youngest Luthor who’s unbelievably beautiful, smart, and damn right sexy. You have done so many photoshoots with celebrities and if you’re being honest, some of these celebrities would bring you to their beds for more private pictures. </p>
<p>You finally sat back down on your chair and sighed heavily. Good thing you have your own office, no one can see how stressed you are at the moment. No one knows but the only reason you’re panicking about this shoot is because you have a crush on Lena. You’ve been crushing on her ever since she started making public appearances with Lillian and Lex Luthor. </p>
<p>“It’s just a crush. It’s not like I can start a relationship with the youngest billionaire in America. I’m just a photographer. Act and be professional as always” you told yourself.</p>
<p>*knock knock* </p>
<p>You verbally told the person to come in which happens to be one of the ace reporters and a good here in CatCo. </p>
<p>“(Y/N)! Do you want to have lunch with me before that photoshoot?” Kara asks while leaning against the doorway. She noticed right away your panic state. </p>
<p>“Hey what’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“Huh? Nothing. I’m just looking over my camera equipment, checking if I have everything.” </p>
<p>“Uh huh. Okay well I just finished interviewing Lena. Let’s have lunch so that you can be at that photoshoot on time.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t James do the photoshoot? He’s better at taking pictures of people.” You blurt out. </p>
<p>Kara looks puzzled, “well for 1, James is Lena’s ex so that a big no. 2, Cat clearly likes to take the assignment. 3, you’re the best I photographer in the city.” </p>
<p>You gave the blonde a fake smile and just started following Kara to lunch break. </p>
<p>************ </p>
<p>
  <em>Location: Lena’s Penthouse </em>
</p>
<p>(Y/N) was really nervous. She can’t believe she’s standing right outside where Lena Luthor lives. She already gave a few knocks on the door and just patiently waited. It felt like forever but when the door opened, she found a stung looking goddess looking right at you. You both were staring at each other for so long that it became awkward. </p>
<p>“Oh! I’m sorry, you’re the photographer that Cat sent right?” </p>
<p>You break out of your faze, “oh yeah! My name is (Y/N)(Y/L/N)! Senior photographer for CatCo.” </p>
<p>Lena invited you in and didn’t know what to do with herself so you just set your camera backpack down and just start getting ready. You didn’t want to look awkward and unprofessional so it was best to do what you usually do. </p>
<p>“So what should we do first?” The raven haired claps her hands together.</p>
<p>“Well Cat told me that I should take some casual photos of you then take some pictures of what sexy looks like since you. We can start out with a friendly homey environment?” </p>
<p>“Should I change?” </p>
<p>“Oh no! You look great. Those jeans and blouse look really great on you.” </p>
<p>Lena was blushing on the given compliment but you didn’t see it because you were busy setting up her camera. You kept thinking about how this woman is out of your league.</p>
<p>The two of you were breaking a few walls to be more comfortable with one another. It almost feels like speed dating. Get to know someone in a little time to see if this person could be a match. Once you got comfortable with the environment, it was easier for you to talk with her. Lena was amazed how comfortable she feels in front of the camera due to (y/n)’s guidance. When you were capturing candid photos, you knew it was best to occasionally make the youngest Luthor laugh by telling some funny stories about your photography experience or how weird National City can get sometimes. </p>
<p>“Okay! These are perfect. Now we need to move on to bedroom pictures. Since you’re the sexiest woman alive, I hope you don’t mind wearing less clothing?” Apparently you build up some confidence within you. </p>
<p>Lena plays along. She was starting to like you. The raven-haired woman admits that her photographer is funny and very handsome looking with those comfortable slacks and collar polo you’re wearing. Lena wants to tease her photographer. </p>
<p>You were being very respectful and gave Lena some privacy to change into a bedroom outfit. You were sitting down on the edge of the bed, changing your lens for your camera. You heard the bathroom door open and looked up quickly to see if Lena was done changing. You swear you felt like your jaw dropped. </p>
<p>You see Lena's kimono robe open and find that she’s only wearing a one piece black lingerie on her smooth pale skin. The woman smirks and expects that reaction from you. </p>
<p>“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” She comments </p>
<p>You fumbled a bit when you stood up right away. </p>
<p>“Oh right. Um yes. Pictures! I- we- uhh.” You couldn’t compose a proper sentence and tried very damn hard to not look at her body through her open robe. She walks right in front of you and looks up to you. You were frozen once again. You followed her emerald eyes roaming around your body and ended up looking down to her chest. </p>
<p>“Eyes up here, photographer. Are we ready to start?” </p>
<p>“Yes! Just um- lay on the bed and cross your leg over the other and have your arms spread out in the bed. .”  you directed her. Before hopping onto the bed, she discards her robe. </p>
<p>You whispered to yourself, “fuck me.” </p>
<p>“<em>Oh Darling</em>, I was hoping you’ll fuck me into this bed after you taken your pictures.” She says right back with a wink. </p>
<p>You gaped like a fish again and got to work right away. You’re so glad that Cat Grant gave you this assignment than some other top notch photographer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Last Christmas (Lena x Reader Fiancee)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena Luthor x Reader Fiancée </p><p>Lena POV </p><p>
  <strong>December 24, 2020 - Christmas Eve</strong>
</p><p>It’s been a year since I last celebrated Christmas but it wasn’t like any other simple December Christmas vibe. (Y/N) proposed to me last December and it was like a dream. Her original plan was to propose on Christmas Day in front of our friends and family. She couldn’t wait so she took me out on a lovely dinner, two weeks before the holiday week. </p><p>I found out that she reserved the most popular restaurant in National City and that it took her weeks to get a table for two. Alex and Kara told me that she worked so many overtime almost every week at her workplace to get the most beautiful and expensive engagement ring. It was so selfless of her. </p><p>The night she gave me the ring, we were both in tears. I promised her that I will take off this ring until we get our official wedding rings for each other. We expressed our love for each physically until the morning rose. Our friends congratulated us and they couldn’t wait for the wedding day to come. </p><p>
  <em> It never did. </em>
</p><p>Last year on Christmas Eve, (Y/N) was on her way to L-Corp to pick me up. There was a nasty storm coursing through our city. Frank, my driver was supposed to take me back to our shared penthouse but I forced the man to take an early leave to go be with his family. (Y/N) was being very protective and told me that she would come and get me. I knew it would take longer to get to L-Corp due to the heavy traffic of last minute shoppers and the storm making it dangerous for drivers to see clearly. </p><p>“Be careful driving, Darling. I love you.” I said on the phone. </p><p>“Yes, I know. I’ll be there in 30 minutes. I love you too, Love.” </p><p>I love you too, Love . . . They were her last words to me. </p><p>When those 30 minutes were up, I was starting to worry. If she were late, she would always call or text me. She never did so I tried to call her. It would ring countlessly and reach to voicemail. </p><p>I would look out the windows from my office to see if the familiar car she drove would be nearby. Her car was nowhere to be seen. I constantly check the security cameras if she was arriving soon. Still nothing. </p><p>I was going to call my future wife again until I got a call from Kelly. I wanted to ignore it but it was best to answer to see if she knew where my (Y/N) had gone. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Lena! Where are you?” </p><p>“I’m at L-Corp. I’m waiting -”</p><p>“Lena, it’s (Y/N). She was involved in a really bad accident. Kara flew her to the hospital where Alex works.” Kelly spilled out all the information so fast. </p><p>I couldn’t compose any response to Kelly. I hung up and ran out of the office. Once I was in the parking lot, a car blocked me from heading to my car. It was Kelly.</p><p>“Get in the car. I’m not letting you drive in this state of mind. (Y/N) would be mad at me if I let that happen.” </p><p>She was right. </p><p>We bolt inside the hospital and I tried to look for my fiancée who was going into emergency surgery. The nurse pushed me back but it took two more nurses to hold me back. </p><p>“Lee, you need to stop. She’s in surgery. We have to wait.” Kara told me. I didn’t know I was shedding so many tears and my exhaustion was hitting me. </p><p>Kelly rubs my back and pulls me into a tight hug, “Lena. Alex is doing everything to get your girl back to your arms. She’s strong. She’s always a fighter.” </p><p>She fought. She really did. </p><p>It was tiring. The waiting was so damn tiring. </p><p>She didn’t make it. </p><p>The moment Alex walked out of those double doors. She gave the look of defeat. Her eyes were all red and puffy. I tried to stand up to go talk to her. To get the official news but my knees buckled and I just fell to the floor. I didn’t want to believe what was happening. I cried so loudly, Kara and Kelly tried to help me get up but didn’t want to move. I knew. I knew she was gone. I could feel she was nearby but she also felt so far. She tried to fight off her death but Alex said her injuries took a toll on her. </p><p>Alex told me that she saw her eyes open for a few seconds for the last time and gave her a sad looking smile. The older Danvers knew that look she gave. She was mentally telling her that she couldn’t stay alive. My (Y/N) couldn’t do it. She tried. If (Y/N) were able to talk to Alex during those last seconds it would have been “Please take care of Lena and the others.” </p><p>Her heart flatline. The nurses tried to bring her back to life. Alex tried to bring her back to me. </p><p>We were supposed to get married. </p><p>We were supposed to plan our wedding date and decorations after Christmas. </p><p>Last Christmas was the most terrible time of my life and I don’t think I’m able to recover. </p><p>I wish you were still here. I’m sitting here all alone in our shared penthouse apartment when we were supposed to be sitting on this couch looking at our decorated Christmas tree. </p><p>I miss our warm cuddles and playful kisses. </p><p>If I knew we were going to have a last Christmas, I wished it to be that we were already married. </p><p>I’m still keeping that promise. The ring is still on me. My engagement ring is on a necklace where I can always hold close to my heart. </p><p>Last Christmas I gave you my heart and I will never give it to anyone else but you. </p><p><em>Merry Christmas, Darling. I love you.</em> I say in a whisper as I study the ring once more. </p><p><strong>“Merry Christmas, love. I love you too.”</strong> Could be faintly heard in my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Drug Cartel Rivalry (Lena x Reader Boss Cartel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Y/F/N) = Your father’s name</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year! I hope all you achieve your goals this year and make the most out of 2021. Stay safe, sane, and healthy xoxo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Luthor Cartel and Los Reyes Alfa Cartel have been in a drug war for a couple of years. The older generations knew how it all started but as the years went by, the lines have been blurred and the people had a hard time who to put their trust in. The two drug group weren’t always like this before until a turnt of leadership led them into this direction.</p><p>It all started when two men from college wanted to start a business to make quick cash. The easy way to do that is to sell drugs. A shit ton of drugs. The two men became popular by name within their community. (Y/F/N)(Y/L/N) and Lionel Luthor have become popular within a month of sales. It’s a given fact that college students love doing drugs whether it's smoking it up or shoving it through their nostrils. They both agree that they want to keep this business stable but their supplier was lacking on them. </p><p>Lionel pitched an idea that they should drop out of college and use his remaining inheritance money to create a warehouse supply in Mexico. It was relatively cheap at the time to buy land and start work. The two men drop out of college and disappear to Mexico to start a booming life. </p><p>It was fairly easy. They got connected with American sellers and hired a bunch of Mexicans for the work. They called themselves the Templar Cartel. Lionel kept track of supplies and how it gets delivered while your father kept track of making deals and where the money was flowing. They become rich in the same year. They threw their money almost everywhere and anyone who needed it. They became the untouchable heroes . They hired lots of men for protection and women for pleasure. Life was going good for them until the Mexican and American government wanted to shut them down. </p><p>The governments were getting frustrated with the rise of overuse of drugs, violence, and gang related fights. At first they didn’t know why and how but they found out that drug lords were the problems. At first, tensions grew between the Templar Cartel and the Mexican government. On both sides, many have lost lives from their own members or family. </p><p>Lionel and your father brainstormed a plan to ease off from the government. They paid off Mexican officials to do some of their dirty work and create two branches within the Templar Cartel to cover more ground. More drugs and money production to flow in. It was doing really well until the American government finally got involved. Their efforts of hunting down warehouses were impressive but very dangerous. </p><p>Lionel and your father have finally decided to go their separate ways and made a verbal agreement with several witnesses to not harm either drug group and hope for the best from out running the police and the ignorant government officials who betrayed them. </p><p>*** </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A year and half later </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Lionel had found the love of his life. Lillian. He met the woman who was vacationing at one of the most beautiful Mexican beaches. They hit off pretty well and manage to keep a healthy relationship to the point where Lillian agrees to marry the leader of the Luthor Cartel. It wasn’t long for them to produce an heir, Alexander Luthor. Also known as Lex Luthor. Lionel was very pleased that his first child is a son who he can bond with and teach the ways of the Luthor Cartel. </p><p>By the time that Lex was 14 years old, he found out that his father cheated on Lillian with an Irish woman when he visited Ireland for a business trip. The trip was about making new deals to send out drugs for that area. Lionel made a drunken mistake and fucked a woman during his trip out there. Lillain was upset for a while but they were able to talk it out and kept the marriage strong. When Lena Luthor was born, she wasn’t living in the Luthor compound yet, until after turnt of events. </p><p>Lena’s biological mother was purposely shot by a rival gang. The backstory was when Lionel was in a meeting that day. Lena and her mother went to a beach to enjoy the nice warm day. Lena’s mother went for a swim and Lena walked around the beach to collect seashells. </p><p>On her mother’s final moments, Lena heard a loud gun shot being fired from afar and she saw a bullet go through her mother’s head. A clean shot. Members of the Luthor Cartel tried to chase down the sniper. One member retrieves little Lena to safety just in case the sniper were to shoot again. </p><p>Little Lena did not cry nor scream at her mother’s death. She knew what was going on and all felt helplessness in her heart. Lionel and his men took less than a week to find out who murdered her mother. A phony small drug gang who tried to scare out the Luthor Cartel for crossing their Irish territory. Lionel sent out orders to kill all the members of the drug gang. </p><p>Lillian and Lex accepted Lena warmly but did not get much attention as Lex. The soon to be rising leader of their family cartel. Lionel has been training the young man into becoming a successful and ruthless leader. Lionel would give some training to Lena too but he always thought it was best that she stayed in school and stray away from the family business. </p><p>*** </p><p>A tragic day happened within the Luthor Cartel. Lionel Luthor was finally shot down by the CIA. The Americans have caught up with the cartel leader and brutally shot the man in public. The news spread so quickly. Lillian sent out members to pull out Lena and Lex from school to make quick changes of leadership. </p><p>Lex became the new cartel leader. Lillian went into hiding because the Americans were hunting her down as well. Lena had a choice to go into hiding too but she decided to stay with her brother to help lead. She was angered by her father’s death but she can’t believe she was experiencing the same helplessness she once felt for her dead mother. Lex wasn’t coping well either. His rage was concerning but no one dares to question him. </p><p>Lex sent out plans on expanding and killing many of those who were in the way. Lena supported his ideas and thought it was necessary. The Luthor siblings were unstoppable until Lena had a change of heart. She witnessed her brother send out orders to kill an innocent man’s family just because that man had pissed off him. </p><p>Lena tried to convince Lex to stop the execution. She failed. She saw that Lex’s men shot the man and woman in front of their children and then the children became the next target. Lena cried for them that day. She cried out for many other family members but she did nothing to help. She let her brother do it. </p><p>Her brother created more problems for the Luthor Cartel. He has started a war with Los Reyes Alfa Cartel. Lena and Lex knew that the leader of that cartel was once close friends with their father. They knew the history of how this all started  but never saw the face of the leader. Lex didn’t care for the old connection and threw the known verbal agreement out of the window. Lex stole clients and killed members of Los Reyes Alfa. </p><p>Lex was growing insane and became hungry for more power. He threw a proposal to his sister on how to gain more power and money by sending her off to marry a cartel leader from Africa, James Olsen of Los Caballeros Negros. Lena rejected. She refuses to be in a arranged marriage with an unknown man who was know to rape women and kill families of those who disobey them. </p><p>This angered Lex. He slapped Lena across the face and said “how ungrateful of you to refuse such a great opportunity! We are trying to build a bigger empire! For our father! For us!” </p><p>Lena didn’t cry. She glared at him. She was going to hit him back but his two close  men, Ben Lockwood and Morgan Edge, took her away and locked her in her room. A few hours later, Morgan came back with handcuffs in his hands. </p><p>“Your brother told me you need some warming up to do.” The disgusting man rubbed his clothes cock and eyed Lena from head to toe. “He says that this might change your mind. Once I’m done with you, I’m sure you’ll change your mind about your brother’s proposal.” </p><p>Lena panicked. The man is going to rape her. She’s still a virgin too. She wasn’t going to let this man take her pure form. She didn’t scream because she knows that won’t help. Morgan holds her down and rips her tight skirt. She felt the hard cock hit her thigh. She kicked and punched the man. </p><p>“You bitch!” Morgan slaps Lena’s face and tries to hold her down again. He attempted to unzip his pants with one hand but Lena kicked again but this time in the right spot. The man groaned on the ground and held onto his manhood. The raven-haired woman picks up a heavy object and knocks him out with a single blow to the head. </p><p>She grabs the combat knife and gun on his body and quickly packs a backpack full of essentials. She manages to get out of the Luthor compound and makes a run for it. She doesn't know where she’s going but she knows she can’t stay within the Luthor Cartel territories. Eventually, the woman who used to run the Luthor Cartel with her ruthless brother is now on the run. </p><p>When Lex found out that she escaped, he sent out groups of people to hunt for the young Luthor. Little did he know, Lena ends up hiding in the Reyes Alfa grounds where her faith could be unpredictable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want a part 2 this one shot ORRR this can turn into a possible new story work just like and comment below :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Drug Cartel Rivalry [Part 2] (Lena x Reader Boss Cartel )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Y/F/N) = Your Father's Name</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This a rush write up. Needed time to develop if this is going to be a upcoming story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lionel Luthor wasn't the only one with a family. Your father (Y/F/N) found your mother around the same time that Lionel found his future wife. (Y/F/N) went on a small vacation in Europe before going back to Mexico to deal with the drug business. Your mother and father hit off quickly and continued to pursue this relationship. Your parents never got officially married but in the eyes of their cartel family, it looked like they were. Ever since you were born, Los Reyes Alfa Cartel was always there for you. Despite not being connected by blood, they were highly considered your family. </p><p>Your parents and you made so many connections and each member treated you as their own daughter too. Although your parents are drug lords, they never really used their power to scare people unless they were disloyal or a danger to the community. Your father was the iron fist while your mother represented the caring hands. It was perfect. </p><p>People who work for Los Reyes Alfa were well taken care of. Children felt safe within the cartel and they were able to go to school without any financial issues due to the cartel providing. The elderly were watched over and the poor were not so poor. Los Reyes Alfa were never selfish or greedy about the money they make. They rather give it away to those who need it then keeping it all to themselves. </p><p>When you turned 24, your parents handed over the power to you. They no longer wanted to be part of it due to them being highly wanted from the feds and that they wanted to live the rest of their lives in peace. You didn’t mind the transition of power and your parents trained you ever since you were a kid. </p><p>They went into hiding after they sent out their condolences to Lionel Luthor. You personally haven’t met the Luthors but your parents did tell you that Lionel is a very close friend to your father and that our cartel groups shouldn’t clash. Not until Lex Luthor decided to declare war against your cartel family. </p><p> </p><p>“Jefe! ¿Escuchaste? La hermana de Lex se escapó de su cartel.<br/>
(Boss! Did you hear? Lex’s sister ran away from her cartel.) </p><p>A short woman came in the room while you were on the balcony in one of the many homes you  own, watching the oceanside view. It was your area of peace to just watch the sun rise and set whenever you want to relax. </p><p>“Lo dice en serio? (Are you serious?). Maggie, go send out some people to find the woman. Maybe her bastard brother and I can make a deal.”<br/>
Maggie Sawyer is one of your closest members of the cartel to you but before she started working for Los Reyes Alfa, your parents rescued her when she was 16 years-old from her abusive father. She was abused for being gay and that she was a disgraced to her own family. Your parents caught the drunken father beating Maggie in public. Your mother was horrified that the father was beating his child based on a stupid reason so your father took action and shot the man at blank point. They left the man to bleed on the dirt streets of where Maggie used to live, an example of what it looks like to beat your children for no just reason. </p><p>Your parents took Maggie away and introduced you to her. You became close like sisters and helped find a new family that was willing to accept who she is. It wasn’t long until Kara and Alex Danvers also joined the cartel. They were willing to join after their parents were murdered by James Olsen’s cartel. The Danvers sisters could not support themselves after the devastating loss. Alex dropped out of medical school and Kara quit being a reporter due to not making enough money. </p><p>Your parents and you took good care of the girls. There are times where you all fought but made up. What made this little group interesting is that all of you came out gay and you were all proud becuase no one can say shit about it. If they did, people better hope you come back home in a body bag instead of being found in the river or hanging in public. </p><p>*** </p><p>
  <em>6 months later </em>
</p><p>Lena Luthor, now known as Kieran Lee, is found hanging out in a nightclub. Lena just got off work from a small business pharmacy not too far from where she lives. Lena was able to find a place where it was not Luthor Cartel territory but in Los Reyes Alfa grounds. She was worried that one of Lex’s men would find her but nobody came for months. No talks were going around if the raven-haired woman was seen in these grounds. It made her worry but soon she was got comfortable. </p><p>Lena from time to time, keeps track of what the Luthor Cartel were doing, only to find out that Lex is murdering more people each week for not obeying his power. Although his men are out there killing and stealing, Lex is increasing his wealth. He was able to smuggle more drugs than their late father ever did before.  </p><p>The raven-haired tries to ignore her brother’s actions but it was difficult. She wants to do something about it but she doesn't know how. She wishes she had her own cartel of her own, send out orders to stop his reign but also help out the poor and weak. The least she could do is keep working in the small pharmacy with an old couple who owns it, she was able to help sick children and eldry. Lena would pay some of the medications with her leftover money for those who really need it. Sometimes, if she has the right chemicals and powders, she would make her own meds in her apartment space and give them for free. </p><p>Tonight, Lena wants to feel numb. She plans to just drink a few drinks and socialize to make connections. Helpful connections at least. </p><p>“Hermosa chica! Come and dance!” A random male has been trying to make moves on Lena. She wasn’t having any of it. Whenever she comes to this nightclub, a guy would try to flirt with the green eyed beauty. Tonight, he takes a chance and grabs Lena by the arm to force the woman to dance with him. </p><p>“Let go of me!” Lena tries to break free but the man just grins and gropes her ass. The man’s glory moment didn’t last long and ended up being pushed to the floor by another figure. A blonde above the injured drunken man with her back facing Lena. </p><p>“Ya know. It’s not nice to manhandle a woman, amigo. Women won’t like that. When she says no. . .” The blonde kicks the man between his legs and screams out his pain. “That’s what happens.” </p><p>Everyone around looks at them but quickly ignores the situation. Another male came in to help the crippled guy on the floor and walked away. </p><p>“Are you okay?” The blonde asks Lena who just can’t believe what just happened in front of her. Her emerald green eyes met the blue eyes, she was a bit lost. She took a quick minute to study the blonde’s strong looking figure. </p><p>“Mhm. So may I have the name of my savior?” Lena plans to get laid tonight. </p><p>The blue eyes chuckled, “Kara Danvers.” </p><p>“Kieran Lee.” They shook hands and exchanged flirty smiles. </p><p>“Can I buy you another drink, Kieran?” </p><p>Lena didn’t turn down a free drink which turned out to be many more. The raven haired lost track of time and how many drinks she had. She was feeling free and relaxed. The two women danced on one another, not caring how scandalous it was looking. </p><p>“Let’s go somewhere private, yeah?” Kara says into Lena’s ear while she pulls her in very close to her body. </p><p>The two stumbled into one of the dark areas of the nightclub, they shared rush heated kisses until Lena felt a prick on her neck. Those are not teeth, Lena quickly thought. </p><p>She sees that Kara is holding a needle in her hand and that her steel blue eyes focused on Lena’s reaction to the injection. Lena suddenly felt dizzy and the sounds around her were sounding farther by the second. </p><p>“Nothing personal, hermosa.” The blonde finally says when Lena eyes slowly closes and starts to fall forward. A short red head woman came quickly to Kara’s side to help carry the raven haired. </p><p>“That was easy but you took a while. We need to leave now before Boss loses her patiences.” The red haired tells Kara. </p><p>“I can’t just prick her, Alex! She needed to feel comfortable with me first.” Kara says back to her sister. </p><p>“Whatever. Maggie is waiting outside. . Let’s go..” </p><p>Kara easily carried Lena in her arms and Alex guided the way out to the car. The three went inside the back of the black Jeep Wrangler, placing Lena between the Danver sisters. </p><p>“She looks like a hot mess.” Maggie looks at the unconscious woman. </p><p>“Apparently, Kara wanted to have a little fun.” Alex comments and Kara just shrugs. </p><p>They drove off and made their way back to the base. Another black Jeep followed closely behind them. </p><p>“Is someone following us?” Alex questions the driver. </p><p>“They’re one of ours. (Y/N) was kind enough to send back up just in case Lex’s men found Lena before us.” Maggie answers. </p><p>“I’m guessing Winn and Mike are in that car?” Kara looks behind to see if she can see the faces in the car.</p><p>“Yup!” </p><p>The group is glad that the kidnapping went perfectly fine. They didn’t need to harm anyone in the club but the drive back home is going to take a while. They have 3 hours to drive back to their destination. </p><p>*** </p><p>“You lost my sister?!” Lex yells at the two men in front him. </p><p>They didn’t know what to say. Maxwell Lord was still suffering the pain between his legs and hopes the ice is helping him recover. John Corben was planning to go back to grab the raven haired but she was with the blonde the whole time. It made it difficult to go and grab the missing Luthor sibling.  </p><p>“We couldn’t get her alone. She was drinking with this blonde the whole time. Then we lost the two of them in the club. Maybe the blonde took her home but we’re close to finding your sister’s apartment for more clues.” </p><p>“Well why are you still here! Go! You’re wasting my fucking time.” Lex yells at them again. </p><p><em>I’ll find you Lena. One way or another. </em>Lex says to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that part 2 of this one shot is shit :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Please Help My Daughter (Lena x Reader Doctor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena has a daughter but she’s not married. She takes her daughter to the hospital due to an explosive at L-Corp.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena was running many yellow lights and ran more than two red lights to get to the hospital. Although she was so focused on the road ahead, she glanced at her 5 year-old daughter in the passenger seat to see if she’s holding okay. </p><p>A bomb went off at L-Corp and no one knows how it happened or who did it. Many paramedics came to the scene and attended the most wounded. Supergirl was busy directing everyone to safety and looking if there’s people who needed the most help from the explosion. The option that Lena took was to personally take her daughter to the hospital with her sports car. </p><p>Her daughter was carrying a few deep cuts and oncoming bruises. Lena thinks that her little may be suffering a concussion due to both of falling to the ground from the impacted explosion. </p><p>Arriving at Luthor’s hospital, Lena gently but hurriedly grabs her daughter and throws her keys to the security guard. A few steps into the entrance, a nurse was already rushing towards her. The nurse recognized her and immediately placed her inside the ER and gave her a private area. The nurse mentioned that a doctor will see them very shortly and leave quickly to attend other injured patients. </p><p>The hospital became hectic that you had to cut your lunch break short. Many patients were coming in from left to right that all doctors were needed on the floors. Nurses were running all around and doctors would pull from one place to another. </p><p>“Dr.(Y/LN)! You’re needed in room 205!” A nurse shouts at you while finishing up someone’s broken arm. </p><p>You’re one of the top doctors in this hospital and sometimes it was just tiring. In types of emergencies like these, the nurses know that they can only grab your attention if someone is badly injured, if someone is dying, or if a family emergency has come up. </p><p>You didn’t have the time to question the nurse’s request but you honored it and head to room 205 to see what the fuss was all about. The door was wide open and you could see a little girl sitting on the medical bed and you thought that she was alone until a woman literally jumped in front of you when you stepped inside. </p><p>“Please help my daughter!” The young looking raven-haired nearly shouts at you. You know she didn’t mean to be so demanding, she just cares for her little girl’s wellbeing. </p><p>“That’s what I’m here for ma’am. Please, just sit over there and I’ll see what I can do.” You say in a calming tone. She quickly nods and sits. </p><p>You approach the little girl. By looking at her hair and the small features of her face, she looks like the woman who jumped her. Must be her daughter you thought to yourself. </p><p>“Hi, sweetheart. Do you mind if I can check your arms and your head?” </p><p>The little girl is shy and just nods her head for approval. You see dry blood all over and a little on the side of her head. You gently hold her head and look around for any more intrusion. </p><p>“What’s your name sweetheart?” </p><p>It took her a little awhile to reply, “Lori.” </p><p>“Lori? That’s such a pretty name for a pretty girl.” You smile at her. Making small conversations to children helps them feel comfortable. You want her to feel comfortable with your actions and reassure that you’re not a threat in any way. </p><p>“Okay, Lori. So I’m going to patch up these cuts and then I’ll take you to the CT room to scan your head to look for internal injuries. So far you seem good since you haven’t passed out or vomited.” </p><p>You look towards the raven haired woman, “is that okay with you Mrs.Luthor?” </p><p>She looks surprised that you knew who she is, “I - yes! That’s totally fine with me.” </p><p>You got to work right away by cleaning up the dry blood and patching up the little girl. Then you directed the two to the CT room and let your colleague do their work on the little girl. Lena stands next to while you two wait on the other side of the window. </p><p>“How did you know who I am?” She questions you. </p><p>“You’re very well known Mrs.Luthor. You own this hospital, it’s only right that I know who my boss is.” You simply replied. </p><p>She blushes but then realizes something, “it’s actually Miss Luthor. I’m not married.” </p><p>You turn to face her, “Oh! I apologize! I’m sorry for assuming such things-“ </p><p>“Oh no! It’s not your fault. I was never married actually. Lori was unplanned but she’s a blessing.” </p><p>She looks like was going to have a breakdown. It was unprofessional of you but you gave her a hug. She was a bit surprised but she clings on to you. She needed the hug so you let her take her time and just waited for her to let go when she’s ready. </p><p>“I know you’re my boss but it seems like you needed that.” You smile at the short raven-haired which she also gave back. </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>The three of you went back to the room. Next, you help assist Lena’s wounds and check for any serious injuries that she might not notice due to all the adrenaline. You didn’t see it before but you realized there was a blood<br/> spot on her shoulder. </p><p>“Miss Luthor. May I check your shoulder? It seems like you’re bleeding there.” </p><p>“Oh! I didn’t realize. No wonder my shoulder feels a bit sore.” </p><p>“No worries. Do you mind taking off your shirt? I need to clean the wound and patch it up.” </p><p>Lena complied and watched you do your thing. You can hear her breathing in deeply as if she was trying to control herself. It was hard to tell if she was trying to suppress her pain or that she was just feeling nervous. Lena was actually trying to control her heart from racing so much from the light touches you were doing to her. </p><p>She then stares at you instead of your working hands. Her eyes focus on your eyes then your lips. She wants to inch forward and seal those lips with hers but that would be inappropriate for her daughter to witness. </p><p>“‘Mommy! I’m hungry!” Lori interrupts the moment and breaks off. You both laughed at the child’s complaint and proceeded to finish. </p><p>“Ha. I’m hungry too, kiddo. I wished my lunch lasted longer but I don’t mind helping both you and your mommy out.” </p><p>“Oh god. I’m so sorry.” Lena feels bad. </p><p>“Oh no. You’re fine Miss Luthor. I love helping people. We can’t help when there’s an emergency you know.” </p><p>When you’re done with Lena, you’re idiot gay ass was caught staring at the woman buttoning up her dress shirt. You look down at your tablet and finish up the digital paperwork. </p><p>“Um you’re all done Miss Luthor. I just need you to sign here.” </p><p>You guide the mother and child to the exit. You honestly didn’t want them to leave. You wanted to ask Lena on a date but you already assume that it’s not a great idea for you to date your boss. </p><p>“Alright you two. Please take your care of your wounds and make sure to change the bandages to avoid infections.” </p><p>Lori hugs your leg, “thank you, Doctor.” </p><p>You equally hug her back and Lena smiles at this affection you’re giving to her child. </p><p>Lori makes a request, “Will you like to come and eat dinner with us?” </p><p>“Oh I um-” you back up to Lena to see that you need help replying. </p><p>“Lori, I’m sure Dr.(Y/L/N) may be busy tonight.” </p><p>“Please join us.” The little girl begs to you. You gave into the puppy look of he daughter and agreed to join them for tonight. </p><p>“I’m sorry that I’m taking you away. Maybe I can talk to her in the car and say you can’t-“ </p><p>“Nonsense! It’s fine Miss Luthor. I don’t mind. I just think she needs me to be around a little more due to the event that happened today. Maybe this is her way to cope.” </p><p>Lena totally agrees but at the same time it was a benefit to her that she gets to spend more time with you. </p><p>“Since you’re going to have dinner with us. You must call me, Lena.” </p><p>“Hmm. Then you must call me, (Y/N).” </p><p>“Can we please go now. I’m really hungry.” Lori interrupts again. </p><p>“Okay!” You gently carry the little girl up and start walking towards the exit to get to the parking lot. Lena can’t help but giggle. She was having a good feeling about you. She’s planning ahead on how she wants to keep you around for not just herself but also for her daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Whatever You Want (Lena Luthor x Reader Lucifer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>All Along The Watchtower by Jimi Hendrix </em>
</p>
<p>Lena doesn’t know exactly how blessed she is but she just is. She has everything that she wants. She owns the most expensive homes, designer clothes, wonderful friends, owns multiple companies, etc. She easily became the richest person in the world and with the amount of money and power she has. . . . She was just untouchable. </p>
<p>Men who dare to challenge her would simply vanish within a few days, probably hours if they were really unlucky. The CEO never has to worry about anything or anyone. People tried to assassinate her but they failed dearly. If they were successful just the slightest, she never really stays dead. All because of the one person she has in her life. </p>
<p>(Y/N) Morningstar aka Lucifer. </p>
<p>Lena Luthor is married to you, the devil that everyone fears and hopes that were never real to begin with. You never thought that you would be married to the most beautiful yet kind soul you have ever seen in your lifetime. Especially a human. Your father didn’t approve this type of relationship but he can be damned if he ever tries to take the love of your life away. </p>
<p>In all honesty, you weren’t supposed to date or marry any human on Earth. You just to mingle with the pity humans.  When the raven haired step into your nightclub, you wanted to claim her.  It’s a sin in the eyes above but you couldn’t help yourself. You want to keep Lena all to yourself because she’s the most beautiful creature that God has ever made. You silently thank your father despite him being upset about this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena never shy away from who you really are when you start dating. She falls for your foolish looks and “charming” dark jokes. She didn’t mind the fact that she was dating the King of Hell. She didn’t believe you at first that you were the fallen angel and was forced to maintain the gates of Hell. Once she saw the evidence of your taken wings on your back, she felt some sort of way for you. She loves every part of you and she understands how your life works if you don’t fulfill your job of taking souls and punishing those who commit wrongs. </p>
<p>“You know, I always thought Lucifer is a man.” Lena says. </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t believe everything in the Bible, my love. I can certainly tell you that I have something that a man has but a female doesn’t.” You teasingly say. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Lena to solve your little riddle. When she says she loves every part of you, she really means it. She doesn’t regret it because almost every night, she gets to feel love and feel blissfully sore in the mornings. The woman is a horny size queen. She likes your big fat cock. Your dick is perfect for her cunt. </p>
<p>Your 9 inch rod is veiny and would last for hours during the love making. The two of you would have sex everywhere from Lena’s office, the dark areas of your nightclub, in the back seat of Lena’s town car, in the gala, and sometimes in a abandoned building. You love the kinky side of Lena. Making her moan your name for hours is like being in paradise. </p>
<p>“Fuck me, Lucifer.  Make me your bitch.” </p>
<p>“Fuck me like you mean it. I love your big fat dick in my tight wet pussy. Show me what hell feels like when one of your demons doesn't obey you.” </p>
<p>She would often praise you and your gifted gorgeous cock. There are many times where you fuck the woman until she blackout. Claiming her in your original form, filling her to the brim of her desperate cunt. She never regrets it. After your sex sessions, you always take care of the young woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You would do anything for the young CEO. You were the reason why she's the richest person in the world. You helped her achieve her goals by punishing businessmen for corruption, dirty deeds, rapes, and domestic violence.  Which made Lena the fitting person in the business world. No one can go against her when she has you by her side. </p>
<p>Whenever there’s assassination on Lena’s head, it didn’t take you long to find the person and give them their own med of what death feels like. At first, the CEO didn’t like how you would kill off these assassins which led to a big argument. You both settle in the middle, you were allowed to torture these people who attempted to kill Lena but need to ask permission if you can take their souls. </p>
<p>After two years of dating, you asked the CEO to marry you. She didn’t have to think twice to say yes. The two of you discretely got married and invited a small group for Lena’s close friends to witness the bondage. Every single day, Lena wears her custom shiny black ring with a diamond that came straight from Hell. She never takes it and she’s happy that you made it indestructible so she doesn’t want to worry about removing it when she works in the labs. </p>
<p>
  <em>The Unforgiven by Scott D. Davis </em>
</p>
<p>In recent events, although Lena has everything, she feels like she has been missing something in her life. She loves her lavish life and she’s very thankful for marrying you but she wants more. Something that only you can give if asked. </p>
<p>After a long day of work, she comes home to you playing with your grand piano, a glass of whiskey on top. You were playing beautifully across the floor, the keys pounding mystically. Lena loves it when you play, she adores the way you look when you sink into your creative art of music. </p>
<p>You were aware of your wife’s presence and continue to play for her because you knew how relaxing it makes her feel. She takes off her coat and heels, places her bag on the couch and sits next to you on the bench. Your wife leans against you and wraps her arms around you. </p>
<p>“Lucifer.” She softly says, still playing the piano. </p>
<p>“Yes, my love?” </p>
<p>“You said that you would do anything for me. . . would also give me anything I want right?” </p>
<p>“Of course. Anything you want in the world. No one can stop me from giving what my wife wants.” </p>
<p>She hums in approval and let’s you play a little more before she pops her actual question to you. You can feel that she is holding back but you let her take her time. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Darling. . . I want a baby.” </em>
</p>
<p>Your fingers suddenly stopped playing the keys. You turn to your wife, looking so pure under the moonlit sky. You can tell that your wife is not joking. </p>
<p>“My love, you’re asking me to make a baby with you?” </p>
<p>“Yes. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile. I want to have a mini you running around this place. I want to be a mother.” </p>
<p>You think about it. It sounded crazy but you could never say no to your beloved wife but there are many factors to this. </p>
<p>“Lena. You producing my baby means you are producing my heir. That child will be half human and half demon. People will damn us for creating such evil.” </p>
<p>“Then let them, darling. They already hate us for our relationship. I’m already married to you and makes me the  Queen of Hell. If we have a child, you would do anything to protect us. You love me don’t you?” </p>
<p>“Of course, my love. I will always love and pick you over anyone.” </p>
<p>“Then make love to me, Lucifer. Let’s produce your little prince or princess of Hell . .” Lena whispers into your ear. </p>
<p>With lust in your eyes, you could never say no. Let the people above witness the crime you’re going to commit. You would make sure that the angels will hear Lena’s screams and sinful moans for them to remember.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OOOOO imagine Lena being the Queen of Hell 🥵</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Only You Can Make Me Feel This Way (Lena x Reader Lucifer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t get it. You humans are very interesting yet stupid. BUT I must admit, that alien is very smart. I would love to have a few deals with him.” You tell Supergirl and Agent Danvers as you come in walking into the DEO. </p>
<p>“I’m not human. .” Supergirl glared at you. </p>
<p>“Yes, right my dear.” You looked at one of the agents sitting down who’s been looking at you since you walked in. You throw your signature smile at her. </p>
<p>“My dear. What do you <em>truly</em> desire?” You ask the agent. She was so attracted by your looks and your charming devil smile. The Danvers duo tried to stop you but you clearly ignored them. </p>
<p>“I want  - - I want to be tied up and be roughly fucked by you. Your looks and muscled figure have been making dreams for days. I -” </p>
<p>You snapped your fingers to make the woman stop confessing. You grin at the very typical answer that most women tell you when you ask what they desire. </p>
<p>“Seriously Lucifer. I thought we agreed that you would use your trick on any of the agents or any nonsense deals!” Alex tells you off. </p>
<p>You held up your hands innocently and still winked at the flushed woman who confessed. </p>
<p>“Can we please get back to work. There’s still a rogue alien out there and I have a article to write soon!” Kara says. </p>
<p>“Well I wonder why we’re still chasing the alien.” Alex points her eyes towards you. </p>
<p>No one would believe it until you it or your godly father from above that you’re helping a government agency. Supposedly a secret agency. They never were that discreet about their work, you easily knew when a few of the DEO agents came to your nightclub looking for alien criminals. </p>
<p>When J’onn, Alex, and Kara found out who you were, they were threatening to help work for them. Their threats were empty and didn’t care less but the human golden retriever annoyed you every week on how helpful you can be to the agency. You couldn’t get away from them so you agreed to do some good work. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t my fault that there was something more interesting to do during the mission.” You sit down on one of the non occupied seats and cross your legs. </p>
<p>“You were busy flirting with one of the strippers! You were supposed to keep a lookout on the person we’re looking for! Now it’s going to take us days to find them again!” Alex rages in annoyance. </p>
<p>“Oh come down, agent. I’ll go back out and find the information you’re looking for.” You got back on your feet and disappeared without saying anything else. </p>
<p>“Do you think he’ll be back later on.” Kara asks her sister. </p>
<p>“No. I’m going to call Lena to help us. I’m sure she can track down the alien faster.” Alex grabs her phone and dials the raven-haired woman. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Alex was right. You never checked back in that. You went out for drinks and had a little fun with the human women at your nightclub. You come waltzing in the DEO with a new dark 3 piece suit and start looking for the Danvers sisters. </p>
<p>You spot them inside the laboratory section. </p>
<p>“Agent Danvers! I have the-” </p>
<p>You stopped immediately when you spotted an unfamiliar face in the room. </p>
<p>“Oh my. Now who might you be, my dear?” You throw your charming smile at the flawless looking raven haired you ever seen. She was quickly intrigued by you and found out right then and there who you were. </p>
<p>“Lena Luthor. CEO of L-Corp.” she holds out her hand for you to shake on. </p>
<p>Your grin became wider and took in her hand to place a light kiss on her soft skin knuckles. The Danvers sisters rolled their eyes at you.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Luthor. My name is-”</p>
<p>“Lucifer Morningstar. You’re the devil.” She answers for you. </p>
<p>She amazed you. Smart woman. </p>
<p>“Ah. I guess I don’t need to prove to you that I’m the disgraced angel who has fallen from above.” </p>
<p>The Danvers sisters are annoyed at the two of you are in your own bubble, ignoring the fact that you two are suppose to help with the mission, not eye fuck each other. </p>
<p>You looked deeply into her emerald green eyes, “What do you<em> truly</em> desire, Lena?” </p>
<p>The raven haired equally looks into your eyes, not breaking away, “I want - what I truly want .  . is none of your business Lucifer.” </p>
<p>You looked puzzled. No one has ever denied your famous question. She walks away and gets back to work on finding the rogue alien killer. You can’t believe the woman just simply not tell her desires to you. You wanted to hear her deepest needs and wanting thoughts. You were not going to give up. </p>
<p>*** <br/><strong>6 months later </strong></p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Lena and you to start dating. It took less than a week for Lena to accept that she actually likes you instead of pretending that she has no interest in you. You can’t believe it yourself that this beautiful human is going out with you. </p>
<p>You crushed many women's dreams on dating the devil for themselves. Lena fell in love for who you are despite your annoying charming comments. The longer the two of you dated, the more you thought that it was worth keeping Lena around. She makes you feel human, more real. You have a real shot of pursuing happiness although your father doesn’t want you to have any of that.</p>
<p>Apparently it didn’t last long. The DEO was under attack by the Daxmintes. Some crazy alien Queen is demanding to have her son, Mon-El back. This was utterly boring and wish for it to end as soon as it started. The damage was done but no one can blame you. You wanted their terror to stop so you just used your ways to win the fight. </p>
<p>The day was eventful but you can’t wait to get back to your lovely girlfriend back in the DEO lab. With flowers in hand, you make your way towards the labs. You stopped midway when you saw that Lena is not alone. A figure in black clothing was pointing a gun towards your beloved. Anger thoughts invaded your mind, you dropped the flowers and ran inside the lab. </p>
<p>The gun fired and just by a millisecond you made it just in time to cover Lena with your black wings ripping through your dress shirt and suit jacket. You turned into your original form and jumped on the attacker. You grab the person by the neck and with the snap of your fingers, a red  black hole opens a few feet away from you. </p>
<p>“How dare you!” With all your might and demonic voice. You threw the pity being into the unknown gaping hole and closed up. </p>
<p>You suddenly felt weak as if someone stabbed you. You turn to face Lena and put a hand up to her mouth as she gasps at her discovery. You look down to see that the firing bullet dug from your back and through your chest. You were bleeding. The dark cherry red liquid spreads out on your white dress shirt, you fall to your knees with your wings looking weak. </p>
<p>Lena rushed forward to hold you. You lay on her lap as he caresses your face. </p>
<p>“Lucifer. It’s okay to be okay. Okay?” </p>
<p>You were supposed to be invincible but you knew right away that you were vulnerable when Lena was around. The love of your life who made you feel so real and human has made you so strong yet so weak. </p>
<p>“Please don’t leave me. You’re supposed to be invincible! You’re the damn Devil!” Lena’s tears are running down her cheeks, she needs to know how this happened. No one can kill you but your brother or your father. </p>
<p>The feathers on your wings were gradually dying as more blood spilled onto the floor. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, my love. I should have known that I would be vulnerable when I’m around you but I don’t regret it.” You tried to give your charming smile one last time with the remaining energy you have left. </p>
<p>Lena goes down to kiss you, feeling her tears transfer to your cheeks, “please don’t go. I need you, darling. I have never felt so happy before until you came into my life. Please stay alive.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” You whisper. The light in your eyes looks further away by the second. You studied her face one last time and looked deeply into her sadden yet loving green emerald eyes. You’re going to miss this woman but you promise yourself to not forget her. </p>
<p>“Until another life, my love. . .” </p>
<p>Your body burns with fire but the flames didn’t harm the raven haired woman. She sobbed while still holding what is left of you. You soon turned into black paper ashes as if you were never there in the first place. A mysterious breeze picks up your dark ashes and what only remains on the floor in front of Lena is a black frosted titanium ring. </p>
<p>The grieving woman picks up the ring to look for any engravings inside. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“My beloved Lena - Lucifer” </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Lena breaks down even more. Her thoughts focused on her lost beloved. The Danvers ran inside, looking for the intruder but once they found Lena, they switched their fight mode. Kara instantly holds Lena into her arms, comforting the short woman. Alex checks the cameras to see what had happened. </p>
<p>No words were exchanged between the three as the Danvers found out what took place. They have lost someone who they never thought could possibly be gone. They fear for what Lena has to get through but they silently vowed to help the woman move on. For Lena, she starts to wonder when she will ever get to see you again. If you were not sent to heaven, where can you possibly have gone?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I do a Bridgerton AU of Lena Luthor and Reader? Hm</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. High School Lovers (Omega Lena x Alpha Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is like a glimpse of the new upcoming storyline once "Money Power Glory" is over. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>First Day of School</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Danvers Household </em>
</p>
<p>The Danvers, the famous kind family with three dashing Alphas. Eliza and Jeremiah are proud of producing three strong women alphas. The oldest (Y/N) Danvers, the most popular jock in their highschool. You're proud to be the captain and quarterback of the Midvale’s football team. The omegas from all grades adore your looks and muscles but they didn’t stand a chance since you were dating the cheerleading captain, Cat Grant. </p>
<p>Cat was your first ever serious relationship. You gather the balls to ask her out during your sophomore year and become love sick for each other. You went on many dates and had casual sex after school. You took each other’s virginity and explored with one another. Things recently changed. </p>
<p>Cat dumped you during summer break and your inner alpha felt heartbroken. She left you for Maxwell Lord, the snobby rich alpha with little or none manners. You learned to let go during the summer and focused on getting that athlete scholarship during your last year of highschool and just move on with your life. Recently you became more reckless with your alpha actions, getting into fights, not listening to your parents. You were a mess that your sisters had to watch over you, to avoid getting yourself into further trouble. </p>
<p>The second oldest, Alex Danvers is also popular, known for her smarts for science but also the captain of the basketball team. Alex has always looked up to you as a role model. She basically became a tough looking alpha just like her older sister. But under those tough looks, she’s soft as a teddy bear, as her girlfriend, Sam Arias, declares it. </p>
<p>The youngest alpha in the family is Kara Danvers. The well known ball of sunshine and kindness. People often underestimate the blonde. Her alpha side is not something to be messed with. Bigger alphas would bully the youngest Danvers but  they would run for the hills if Alex and you teach them a lesson on what happens when you mess with their youngest sister. Kara loves her sisters so much but she also loves her omega girlfriend, Lucy Lane , for always supporting her. </p>
<p>You're happy that your sisters have girlfriends and glad that they picked the best omegas from your shared high school. You don’t have to worry about the omegas being a distraction to your sisters’ studies. Whenever they’re in heat, they know best to stay away from their alphas and sit out. Eliza is thankful to not worry about being a grandma so soon. </p>
<p>“(Y/N)! Wake up! Mom has been calling you for breakfast!” Alex pounds on the door of your bedroom. You groan and growl at the door. </p>
<p>“I’ll be there!” You yelled back. You’re glad that you have your own room. Unfortunately, Alex and Kara have to share a bedroom. Sometimes you would hear them arguing next door on the stupidest things. </p>
<p>“Agh. First day of senior year here we go.” You said to yourself as you push your blankets away. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>“Sam! Can you drive a little slower?!” Lena yells at her driver. She doesn’t know why she agreed to ride with her best friend to school if her life is endangered.</p>
<p>“Lena. It’s our first day of being juniors. I don’t want  to be late!” </p>
<p>“We’re an hour early! You literally just want to see your girlfriend and ride her dick in the locker rooms.” Lena huffs. </p>
<p>The omega is happy that her best friend is dating a popular yet caring alpha but it can be annoying to watch them tongue each other’s throats in public. Lena wishes she had an alpha to look forward to but ever since she dumped Jack, she hasn’t been able to find another great alpha. </p>
<p>The reason the raven haired dump the alpha is that he would often ask her to have sex. Lena felt uncomfortable and she was only 15 years old at the time and he was a senior. He was the legal age of having sexual intercourse. Lena didn’t like being pressure into having sex so she broke things off and was content when he left for college. </p>
<p>Lena wants to pick someone special to take her virginity and hopes to find that someone soon.</p>
<p>Sam ease off on the gas so that her passenger doesn’t contract a heart attack. A muscle car pulls up next to Sam’s car. The car is too familiar to the omegas. They've been seeing that classic black Ford Mustang fastback all summer. </p>
<p>The Danvers sisters are inside that car. The oldest Danvers revs the car again, annoying the two omegas inside their own car. Sam got a bit distracted as she saw the second oldest Danvers giving her certain looks that any omega would like to see. Lena saw that Kara was shaking her head, not wanting to be part of her sisters’ reckless act. </p>
<p>The alpha speeds up and cuts Sam off. Sam honks at the mustang, “Jackass.” </p>
<p>Lena laughs, “maybe if you weren’t so distracted looking at your alpha, (Y/N) wouldn’t have cut you off.” </p>
<p>Sam didn’t park too far from the alphas, they both got off at the same time. Lucy from afar, ran into Kara’s arms and gave her a longing kiss for everyone to witness. Sam didn’t want to embarrass herself like that and waited for Alex to walk over to them. </p>
<p>“Good morning, babe.” Alex lifts up Sam off her feet and Lena gags. </p>
<p>Not wanting to witness their affection, her eyes fall to the older Danvers stepping out of the car last. You wore sunglasses and simple black jeans with white fitted t-shirt. You saw your sisters run to their girlfriends and you just roll your eyes at them. You didn’t bother to wait for them and just make your way inside the school campus grounds to go hang with your jock friends. </p>
<p>“I see that you’re checking out the oldest Danvers.” Sam teases Lena. </p>
<p>“Wait what? Are you seriously checking out my sister, Luthor?” </p>
<p>Lena can’t help to admit that you’re the most handsome looking alpha she has ever seen in this highschool and that she developed a small crush over you since her freshman year. Besides dumping Jack for pressuring sex onto her, she also did it for you. She had this little hope that would be her loving alpha but when she found out that you got together with Cat, she was broken into tears. </p>
<p>“You know she’s single right? Cat dumped her during the summer.” Sam informs Lena. </p>
<p>The raven haired already knew that from Kara. She mentally keeps tabs on the older Danvers and Kara just feeds her information not knowing that she’s helping her. During the summer break, Lena would often visit the Danvers household to hang out with Kara and Alex but you were never there when she visited. You often found yourself helping your father or out with friends during the early morning. </p>
<p>“I heard it first from Kara.” Lena replies to Sam. </p>
<p>“I’m giving you permission to go after my knot head sister.” Alex surprisingly tells her. </p>
<p>“Your sister doesn’t know I exist. Plus why would she want to date a small nerdy omega?” </p>
<p>It’s true that Lena is a nerd but she’s the most popular nerd in the whole school. She takes advanced classes, joins after programs and clubs to help boost her chances into getting into MIT. Lena is sure that you only saw her a few times ever since you met through your sisters and swears that you don’t remember her. </p>
<p>The school bell rings and everyone heads to their first class of the day. </p>
<p>During Lena’s history class, she doesn’t bother to give her full attention since she already knows everything and already did advance research of U.S history during the summer break. At the moment, Lena was thinking how it can be possible to date the oldest Danvers but it can be nearly impossible. Omegas are not known to court alphas. She wonders if she can grab the alpha jock’s attention but since she’s a Junior, she knows that she won’t have any classes with her. Lena nearly gives up on the silly idea. Maybe she’ll just need to move on. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>It’s nearly the end of the day and Lena is looking forward to her last class, Microbiology. A class where only seniors can take but Lena’s mother, Lillian, helped talk the school board into letting Lena take  the class since she already took all the other science classes and passed with A’s. </p>
<p>The raven haired was one of the few to arrive early and picked a seating of her choice. She picks a seat in the back to not draw much attention to herself for the semester. Lena keeps herself but checking her phone while the seniors pour themselves inside the room. </p>
<p>She felt a little lonely for not having friends in this class but she was content that she has classes with Sam and Alex. She also has elective classes with Kara and Winn. A few seniors recognized Lena on the way in and had a short conversation with the only junior in the class. Andrea Rojas, a cheerleader that Lena is friends with, sits before her. </p>
<p>The microbiology teacher who’s also the coach of the football team, starts to take attendance. It goes by alphabetical order and everyone just quieta down to hear their names be called. </p>
<p>“(Y/N) Danvers?!” Mr. J’onn J'onzz says out loud. </p>
<p>Lena’s head perks up and scans the room to find the older Danvers but apparently she’s nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>“Danvers?” Mr. J’onzz calls out again. He scans the room carefully and looks for anyone connected to the missing student. </p>
<p>“Gand! Where’s (Y/N)?” </p>
<p>Mike also known as Mon-El, a football player, answers, “I- um. I actually don’t know Coach.” </p>
<p>“Since she’s not here she better be at practice or else the whole team will be doing suicides for warm-up.” The coach threatens. </p>
<p>Mr. J’onzz is upset that his star player has ditched class but he resumes to take attendance and start the lecture. Lena wonders where the alpha jock went, she hides her phone under her desk and texts another senior she knows. She doesn’t want to text either of the Danvers sisters. </p>
<p>Lena: Mags, do you know where (Y/N) is at? </p>
<p>Maggie: Big D? Nope. She should be in class. Why? </p>
<p>Lena rolls her eyes at the older Danvers’ nickname. She can’t believe people call her that but she blushes on the reason why she earned that name. There’s been rumors going around that (Y/N)’s dick is huge and was exposed during one of the wild highschool parties. </p>
<p>Maggie was the one who started the nickname and decided to nickname all the Danvers sisters as well. She called Alex “Mid D” and Kara “Little D or Little Danvers.” Little did everyone know, all the Danvers have huge cocks and their girlfriends can certify that information. </p>
<p>Lena: She’s supposed to be in my microbio class. </p>
<p>Maggie: Hmm. I’ll look into it </p>
<p>The raven haired locks her phone and pays attention to the lecture again. It was long until Lena’s phone vibrated a text message. </p>
<p>Maggie: So . . Big D is getting a BJ from one of the cheerleaders. </p>
<p>Of course. Lena thought to herself. </p>
<p>“Okay class! This semester I’m going to pair you up with a partner. The project will be about collecting samples from different environments and studying what type of bacteria is out there. The due date is TBA but I suggest you start it early and not last minute. The project is worth 300 points of your grade.” Mr. J’onzz announces. </p>
<p>The teacher proceeds to read of the pairs of students for the project in his clipboard. The students were getting noisy as the pairs were being announced. A few were disappointed in who they got while others were filled with joy. </p>
<p>“Lena Luthor! You’re partners with (Y/N) Danvers!” </p>
<p>Lena looked up quickly when she heard her partner’s name. She sees that half of the class looked at her when they found out that their most cherished alpha is partners with a junior omega who’s known for her genius side. The raven haired caught a few omegas looking at her with disgust but she managed to ignore. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” Lena mumbled to herself. She can’t believe she’s paired off with her long time crush. It can’t be that bad right? She’s close with the younger sisters, doesn’t mean she can’t be friendly and close with the oldest Danvers sister as well. Or can she?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soft omega lena 🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Love In This Club (Lena x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Valentine's Day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sam. Why can’t we just stay in? I don’t mind spending time with you and Ruby here tonight.” </p><p>Lena’s best friend ignored her and continued to look through the closet for the perfect outfit for the night. Lena doesn’t mind going out but hates going out on this specific day. Valentine’s Day. </p><p>If the raven haired was being honest, she hates this day. She hates seeing couples doing couple activities on this special day. Lena just doesn’t understand why couples needed to express their love so much on this day. Why can’t people just express their love everyday or any other day as the same as valentines? </p><p>Sam throws a black scandalous dress at Lena. </p><p>“Seriously?! Why this one?” </p><p>“Because you.” Sam pokes Lena’s forehead. “Need to find yourself a hottie in the club who can make you forget your name and what day it is. So you need to look fuckable tonight.” </p><p>“Sam!” </p><p>“Nope. No excuses. You need to get laid. Don’t  worry about Ruby. The babysitter just texted me and she’s currently waiting for her to get home from her friend’s house.” </p><p>Lena didn’t bother to argue with her again and headed straight to the bathroom to get ready. Hopefully she can just drink the night away. </p><p>***</p><p>The flashing red and pink heart shaped lights in the club were a bit overwhelming. The loud music was tolerable and the drinks were alright for you to stay for a while. You were forced to go to the club against your will. Your friends didn’t want you to stay in tonight. You sit uncomfortably in the booth filled with your friends and their dates. Your friends tried very hard to make it feel like just another night at the club but it was hard to ignore due to the theme and music choice of the night. </p><p>You appreciate their efforts but you didn’t want to ruin their night trying to satisfy your loneliness. You excused yourself to use the restroom but in reality to make your way to the bar to get herself a stronger drink. After a healthy sip of your drink, you unbutton a few buttons on your dress shirt and run your hand through your hair to loosen it up. </p><p>You glanced at your watch and thought about purchasing another glass and then leaving for the night. You didn’t want to stay out too long since you have work the next day. </p><p>“Whiskey neat, please.” </p><p>An angelic voice made your ears perk up. You’re not the only one having a rough night, you thought to yourself. You look at the woman not too far from you. A black tight dress hugs her stunning glass figure. Her jet black hair fits her matching bright red lipstick. She basically screams “fuck me, I’m hot.” </p><p>She caught you staring but you didn’t turn away. It must be the alcohol in your system for your stupid actions. You winked at the woman and simply looked away to face down your drink. The raven haired was surprised that you didn’t turn away so quickly and it was bold of you to send a wink at her but not come and flirt around. </p><p>A tall dark gentleman sneaks up behind the raven haired and puts his hands on her waist. You knew it was too good to be true that a hot woman like that would be single. Little did you know, that guy is not her boyfriend. </p><p>“Hey, sexy. I’ve been looking for you. Wanna finish that drink and get back on the dance floor?” </p><p>Clearly, Lena didn’t feel comfortable being manhandled nor being told what to do. She wants this night to be over and she sees that her glass is almost empty. Lena doesn’t want to go back to the dance floor especially not with the guy who is holding her.</p><p>If you didn’t know any better, the woman looks like she needs another drink to deal whatever she’s in. You told the bartender to make another drink for the raven haired beauty and put it on your tab. </p><p>The bartender made the drink in seconds and placed it in front of Lena. She was puzzled by the new drink in front of her and the bartender just tilted his head to the side to point out to you that you were the one with the kind gesture. Lena sees you getting ready to leave while the man behind Lena felt offended. </p><p>The man let’s go of Lena and makes his way to you. He gripped your shoulder for your attention. You force yourself to turn to the jackass for grabbing you. The guy wasn't that tall, probably just a few inches and he looks much more buffed up close. </p><p>“What’s your problem, man?” You gritted your teeth. Clearly you don’t like being bothered. </p><p>“You’re the fool who bought my girl a drink.” </p><p>“And?” The annoyance grew within you, seeing no point on the kind gesture towards the woman. </p><p>“James! Let her be. She was just being kind.” The raven haired tries to pull the man off you but instead he shoves you. You held yourself in place and shoved him back with more strength. James takes a chance to swing his fist at you but you dodge it and deck his face. </p><p>The people around didn’t seem to notice. It was all too quick. The bartenders called security and immediately apprehend the man to kick him out of the club. You make your way to leave again but someone grab your shoulder again. </p><p>“Hey! I- um sorry about him.” The raven haired beauty says. </p><p>“It’s cool. Sorry about your boyfriend. You deserve better.” </p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend. I just barely know the guy. We just met and I thought he was a good catch.” </p><p>“Oh. Well I’m still sorry for ruining anything special for this day. Enjoy your night, Miss.” </p><p>Lena quickly gets in front of you to prevent you from leaving. </p><p>“I’m Lena. Do mind if we get to know each other? You technically saved me from a regrettable night and I just wish to-” </p><p>“I’m (Y/N). Do you mind if I buy you another drink?” </p><p>The raven haired smiles and grabs your hand to lead you back to the bar. The two of you continued to drink and get to know each other better. You found out that Lena is a CEO of L-Corp which you can’t believe. Her best friend dragged her to the club to get yourself laid which failed badly. </p><p>You told Lena that you’re from the military and that you’ll be staying in National city for a while until your next tour. It explained why you were much faster and stronger than James. Lena and you were getting really comfortable with each other. Lena was inching closer and closer until she was close enough to just focus on your face. It was getting harder for you to talk normally to Lena. due to you staring at her full red lips. </p><p>“(Y/N)!” One of your best guy friends spots you. Lena raises her eyebrow at you. </p><p>“We were looking for you all over this club! Seems like you kept yourself busy.” He continues to say and notice the closeness between Lena and you. </p><p>“Oh. I was about to leave-”</p><p>“Hello, I’m Lena. (Y/N) was planning to leave soon and rejoin you guys.” </p><p>You looked at Lena with confusion but you didn’t reply fast enough. </p><p>“Oh! Why don’t you join us?! (Y/N), bring your girl to our table. I’m just going to grab new drinks for everyone.” </p><p>You nodded and held Lena’s hand to lead the way to the table of your friends. Your friends stop talking when they see you and a stranger attached to you. You introduce Lena to your friends and their partners. There wasn’t enough room to fit another person beside you but it wasn’t a problem to Lena. Lena sits on your lap and makes herself comfortable. </p><p>Your friends were keeping a close eye on you and were very impressed. A sexy woman like Lena is sitting on your lap with an arm around your neck. You continued to drink and socialize. Lena’s head rests on your neck. </p><p>The alcohol and music were helping the two get lost in your own world. It feels nice to be holding onto Lena and she felt the same as well. Soon, the two capture each other’s lips. You could taste the whiskey on her lips. The kiss heated up and Lena wasn’t afraid to grind into your lap. </p><p>Your hand moves between Lena’s legs and touches her fabric covering her pussy. Lena gasped at the touch and you discovered how wet she is for you. </p><p>“Very bold of you to make a move like that on a woman you just met.” Her warm breath in your ear makes you feel fuzzy. </p><p>You went further and started rubbing her clothed clit with two fingers. A breathy moan fills your ear and Lena holds onto you tightly. </p><p>“I may have just met you but I plan to discover every inch of you if you let me.” </p><p>“Fuck. I’ll let you if we leave this instant.” She says. </p><p>You smirk and stand up with Lena. You didn’t say anything to your friends and just pulled Lena with you to head to the exit. Your friends know exactly what’s going to happen and they’re happy that you’re going to feel loved on Valentine’s Day. </p><p>“You didn’t say bye to your friends.” Lena says. </p><p>“Don’t need to. They all know that I’m going fuck you for the rest of the night and I hope I make me you forget your name.” </p><p>If Lena wasn’t  aroused before, she sure is now. </p><p>*** </p><p>You landed beside the messy raven haired after you removed the strap-on. Lena curls up next to you and throws her arm around your chest and buries her face in your neck. </p><p>“You’re so good with the strap, I swear I don’t think I’m able to cum for a few days.” She smiles against your sensitive bitten skin. </p><p>“Mm. I take that as a compliment. For you being a CEO and all . . . You’re such a needy bottom.” </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Darling.” </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s to you too, babe.” </p><p>“By the way. . . I expect that next Valentine’s Day to be romantic. .” Lena declared. </p><p>Your eyes widened, “next Valentine’s Day?” </p><p>It was Lena’s turn to smirk and pull you in for a kiss. </p><p>“Yes. I plan to keep you around, darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Request** A/O/B - Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ya know that scene from season 5 where Kara damn Danvers calls Lena a villain . . . Yeah</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck you! Fuck you for calling me a villain. If we’re calling anyone a villain, it should be you, Supergirl!” Lena shouts at the super who invited herself into her penthouse. </p><p>For weeks, Lena wanted to scream her anger out towards her former best friend. It’s unbelievable how this “person” has lied to her for years, hiding her true identity just because she’s a Luthor. Lena will put up a fight, despite her being an omega. No alpha will control her, especially Supergirl. </p><p>“Lena I’m sorry! I just wanted-” </p><p>“No! You don’t get to apologize! Damnit Kara. You have no idea how much I hate you right now!” </p><p>The alpha doesn't know what to do. She feels bad for hurting the person she cares most. Kara’s alpha wants to comfort the omega, she steps closer to Lena. The omega steps back, tears running down her face. </p><p>“Get out!” </p><p>“Lena please. Let me explain-” </p><p>“GET. OUT.” </p><p>“NO!” This time it was Kara’s turn to shout, sending out dominant pheromones. Of course, Lena tries not to submit, fighting the urge to run into Kara’s arms or drop to her knees. No Luthor shall show weakness. </p><p>Kara sent out soothing pheromones to calm the omega down. Lena tried to resist again but her omega can’t hold any longer. When the hero took another step, Lena didn’t back away this time. She collapsed right into Kara’s arms as she cried. </p><p>“I hate you so much yet I can’t believe you’re the same person I love.” Lena confesses. Might as well spill all her emotions while she still can and probably act normal the next day once she gets some hard alcohol in her system.</p><p>“You love me?” Kara questions the youngest Luthor in her arms. </p><p>Lena stiffens and tries to get out of Kara’s arms but the super doesn’t move, “Lena. . . Do you love me?” </p><p>“Yes.” Lena whispers. </p><p>The alpha holds the omega’s face and kisses her, deeply and emotionally. Lena pulls the Super’s suit to bring them closer. It was overwhelming, their scents were filling the open space in the penthouse. </p><p>Kara pulled away first, angering her alpha but they need to slow down and talk it out, “I’m in love with you, too. I really want to continue this but I want to know if you’re absolutely sure. About us. . . Leviathan is still out there. Your brother is still up to no good.” </p><p>Lena couldn’t concentrate, she got distracted feeling Kara’s firm penis through her suit. She bite down on her bottom lip and rubs the Super’s shielded cock. </p><p>“Agh  Lena.” Kara moans. </p><p>“Sex now. Talk later.” Lena immediately shut down Kara’s protest. “I want you to fuck the omega in me. I want you to make my legs sore and make me scream your name until I lose my voice. Is that clear, Alpha?” </p><p>Kara growls at her. The alpha doesn’t like being ordered around. She deactivated her super suit and carried Lena over her shoulder. She smacks Luthor's ass and heads to the bedroom. Kara tossed Lena on the bed and ripped her clothing from top to bottom.</p><p>The omega approves the rough handling. She plays with her folds while she waits for the alpha to undress herself. The alpha got really excited just watching Lena play with herself and her sweet cunt smell turns her on even more. She rushes herself and settles between the omega’s legs. Inhaling the wonderful sight in front of her. </p><p>Kara pushes Lena’s hand away and replaces it with hers. She slides a finger up and down, gathering all the slick the omega was producing. Kara enters a finger inside Lena’s hole which made the omega moan. </p><p>“You’re so tight, Lee. . . You think you can handle my cock inside your pussy?” </p><p>“Make it fit.” Lena hisses at her. </p><p>Kara laughs at her desperation and retracts her finger. The alpha pumps her large dick a couple times then smacks her dick on top of Lena’s wet pussy. Kara gives Lena’s nub a massage to help her relax as she starts to slide the head of her cock inside her pinkish hole. </p><p>The omega deliciously welcomes the rest of the shaft. Kara shudders when she felt her cock being squeezed with Lena’s walls. The alpha wanted to rut into the omega but she didn’t want to hurt her. Moments pass to adjust to the feeling and size. </p><p>“Fuck me, Kara. Show me that you’re the right alpha for me.” Lena says with a low voice. </p><p>The alpha is pleased and acts fast. Kara slams her hips back and forward into the cunt. In the same time, Kara dive in to suck on the omega’s hardened tits. </p><p>“Fuck! You’re fucking my pussy so well!” Lena screams and squirms. </p><p>“Your cunt feels so good, Lee. If you were my omega, I would fuck your cunt everyday.” The alpha growls and thrusts harder. </p><p>Lena welcomes every inch of the Super’s cock every time it re-emerges. </p><p>“Shit, faster! Fasterrr!” </p><p>Kara complies and uses a bit of her super speed. Lena’s moans are loud and demonic that she could surely pass up as porn star. Without warning, the omega climax underneath the alpha but Kara kept going. She is close to her peak. The alpha hides her face into Lena’s neck. She huffs and groans into the omega’s skin. </p><p>“I’m close. . I’m so close, Lena.” Kara pants. </p><p>“ ahh fuck pull out , Kara.” Lena managed to say but Kara wasn’t listening. Kara keeps pumping her cock inside the wet glistening hole that made her easily addicted. </p><p>Lena can feel Kara coming any second, her eyes widen. She pushes the alpha away to pull out of her pussy, “Kara! Pull out! Fuck shit PULL OUT!” </p><p>Kara snaps out of it and pulls out her cock on the very last second. Her cock erupts and cum shot all over Lena’s stomach. Lena felt relief. The omega’s legs closed together and reached another orgasm taking over. </p><p>The alpha’s dick throbs and softens when the flowing of sperm tapers off. Kara crashes next to Lena on the bed and they both look up to the ceiling. No words were exchanged but all they could hear was the heavy breaths from their activity. </p><p>Lena gets up to grab a small towel to wipe off the semen on her body. Kara unconscious watches the omega’s naked body walking away from her. </p><p>“We need to plan out how this relationship is going to work.” Lena speaks up first. </p><p>“We can keep this to ourselves until we figure out what to do with Lex and Leviathan.” </p><p>Lena hums as she looks for her pajamas to sleep in for the night, “agreeable. We can always-” </p><p>Lena got interrupted by her A.I system, HOPE, that she installed in her penthouse, “Ms. Luthor, your brother Lex Luthor is at the front door.” </p><p>The newly lovers looked at each other with panicked in their eyes. </p><p>“Lena are you here?” Lex’s voice rings out through the penthouse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Either Lex will need therapy sessions with Kelly or he kill literally kill Supergirl will kryptonite</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. There Is No Such Thing As Hope (Sad Villain Lena x Villain Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If any of you wanna support my photography page on IG: @archive.images 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another storm has come pouring down on National City. It’s been three days since it started and the city was starting to look like Gotham. It didn’t matter to you though. You hardly go out since you’re always stuck in the lab. You’re one of the greatest scientists working for L-Corp. . . For Lena Luthor. </p><p>Whenever your boss assigns you a difficult task, you always dominate it with pride. You never brag about it though. Never really expose yourself for being talented. You are making these devices that help humans and aliens. For Lena, she admires the way you work under pressure. You always seem to impress her with everything you accomplish or how much you contribute during weekly meetings with her and all the heads of each department. </p><p>Little did you know that Lena has developed a small crush for you besides having one for her best friend, Kara. After working in L-Corp for about 4 years now, you seem to have a crush on your boss. You always thought it was wrong to develop a silly crush on your boss plus you know that Lena would never view you that. One day You almost gave in to your temptation. The day where your boss gave you flirty looks and warm smiles when you presented your completed project to the board. </p><p>You planned to ask Lena out after that board meeting but stopped when a certain blonde reporter took her away from you. Kara Danvers, the ace puppy reporter, always visiting L-Corp to hang out with Lena. You would see a glimmer of happiness within Lena’s eyes whenever Kara visits. You simply walked away and boxed up your feelings for the CEO. </p><p>9:35 PM </p><p>You know for a fact that you have been overworking yourself in the lab. You look at the ruined device in front of you, frustrated at how you can’t fix it. “Why does Lena need a teleporter and does it have to fit into a watch?” You said to yourself. Although you don’t know the exact reading why, you still made a deal to get the job done. </p><p>For two days now, Lena hasn’t come down to the labs to do her round checks. She would usually do it during the afternoon but if she’s busy, she’ll come around during the night, knowing you’ll still be in the lab. She’ll directly ask you how everyone is doing. </p><p>You sighed and threw one of the tools across the table. Since it was getting late and you weren’t getting close to a breakthrough, you pack up your belongings. You gather all the completed charts and data and make your way to your boss’ floor. </p><p>Once you reached the CEO’s floor, you made a mental plan to just leave it on her assistant’s desk and leave for the night. After placing the files on the desk, you head straight back to the elevator but a low frequency of someone crying can be heard across the empty floor. You stood there for a few seconds and listened carefully to find where the sound was coming from. </p><p>You carefully walked towards the sound and realized it was coming from Lena’s office. The door was slightly cracked open. You peak inside and see that the raven haired is sitting on the floor, crying and nursing a bottle of scotch. You come up with two scenarios if you should leave the woman be or go inside and help her. </p><p>You chose to help. You quietly walk inside and carefully approach the sadden woman without scaring her. </p><p>“Miss Luthor? Are you alright?” You calmly call out. </p><p>She immediately looked up and tried to wipe all her tears away with her sleeves. It was no use. You can easily see her red eyes and nose that she’s been crying for a while. Your boss tempts to stand up and look normal but she felt dizzy with the sudden rush. You hurried your way to her and helped her to sit on the white couch. </p><p>You walked over to the small table of drinks and grabbed a glass of water for her. The CEO thankfully takes the glass from your hand and took in sips to wash the bitter liquid in her mouth. </p><p>“How many times do I have to remind you to call me Lena?” Your boss tells you with a bitter smile on her face. </p><p>You shrug your shoulders and suck in your lips. You say done next to her, “what’s wrong, Lena?” </p><p>“Have you ever felt betrayed? Lied to? For years? Thinking they’re protecting you but really it was just hurting you? They thought that hiding the truth was more important than revealing it.” </p><p>“Yes.” You said without hesitation. </p><p>Lena looks at you, not believing your answer. </p><p>You continued, “I’ve been lied to multiple times. My own parents were never supportive of me. They controlled half of my life with lies and belittled me. My former friends betrayed me. Ha. Even my past lovers cheated, lied, and betrayed me. So yes. I do know how you feel.” </p><p>You tried your best to not let it show how much it affected you. You shouldn’t care anymore since you’re in a better position now. Lena saw the hurt in your eyes, the same pained eyes just like when her own family abuses her. </p><p>“My own friends lied to me. For 4 years. Lied to me who they really are. They said they were just protecting me but they made me feel stupid. Alex, James, Kelly, J’onn. Gosh even Winn! My brother, Lex. He told me who Supergirl is. The woman who I thought would never lie to me. Who would always be there for me. That same person who said that my last name doesn’t correspond to who I am. I’m such a fool.” </p><p>You lean in closer to her, to hold her because she was starting to form tears again. You don’t like seeing her be this vulnerable and weak. This isn’t the confident woman you see everyday. She’s a damn Luthor. She has to be the strongest and smartest woman on Earth. She doesn’t deserve this pain. </p><p>“Lena. . . Who’s Supergirl?” </p><p>She lets out a sour laugh and looks at you deeply into your eyes, “Kara Danvers is Supergirl.” </p><p>In your mind, you can’t believe that the human golden retriever is Supergirl. The woman looking like sunshine and kisses is the woman of steel. It makes sense, her friends are not normal as well. They all must work for the government. You can’t believe that her friends played her like a fool. They trusted her but not enough to let her know everything. Lena must be feeling all alone and broken. </p><p>You held up her chin, to force her to make eye contact with you, “Lena. . .” </p><p>“Yes?” She whispers, trying hard to not get lost into your eyes or focus on your lips. She honestly wants to feel anything but betrayal and she was considering to have sad angry sex with you. She doesn’t give a damn that you’re her employee. </p><p>“How do you feel about taking down the symbol of hope from Supergirl? To take control of this world. Free people from betrayal and get rid of injustice within the communities. I can see your leadership striving in this world. I can help you. We can make robots that connect to your A.I  to gain control and set up a non-biased  authority. A better world. A much cleaner and clearer future for generations to come?” </p><p>Lena stares back at you with her red puffy eyes. The room is quiet but you can hear her mind working and the cars moving from down below. Lena doesn’t need to sleep on the idea or have second thoughts. There’s no doubt. Lena knows she’s a genius and she visualizes this plan working out. You may look like a villain to some but she wants to help people from hurting others. </p><p>The CEO tangles her hands with yours, “Darling. . . I’m willing to make this idea come true only if you're fully in it.” </p><p>“I’ll be there every step of the way. Just say the word.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Duke and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Reader's tough past with their father , gender bending, and disowner-ship</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been thinking about writing this story from the Netflix series. Although I won't exactly based it on the show. I'll have my own twist and turns if I continue this. Comment if you want me to create this storyline for Lena Luthor x Duke Reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a dark stormy evening. The weather has been nothing but gloom and showers for endless hours. Today was no ordinary day in the (Y/L/N)’s Estate, the Cleyvdon castle was much more than just water dripping from the skies across, a woman’s pants and screams can be heard from the inside. (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), the Duke of Hastings, has been notified right away that his duchess is due for birth. </p><p>The Duke and Lady Danbury, a woman who was very close to the duchess, had rushed inside his wife’s confinement room. The duchess screamed in pain once more, ready to push their shared baby. It was not the first time that woman has gone through this process. The duke and duchess were not blessed enough to produce an heir right away unlike other elite families in the country of England. The couple have been trying to conceive throughout their 15 years of marriage. After two failed pregnancies and two stillbirth babies buried, your father’s exasperations had met its limit. The duke went to London for a weekend to go hunt for the most highly respected and intelligent physician to help conceive a son. A son he dreams to help carry on his legacy. Your father handsomely paid the physician to quit his practice and temporarily live with the duke and duchess to complete his given task.  </p><p>It took three months for the duchess to become pregnant again. Your mother was well taken care of during the pregnancy. Her most trusted maid and nurse would follow her around, Lady Danbury keeping her company, and the hired physician makes a visit everyday. The duke was very eager to have a son soon in his shadows and thinks about how the dukedom would remain the next decades in (Y/L/N) hands. </p><p>It was time. The duchess screams in pain once more but much more frequent. The nurses and maids tried their best to comfort the woman as well as the doctor. It was a moment of truth, the Duke paces around the room and the doctor directed the duchess to start pushing. The head came out first then the shoulders. From the looks of the baby, it looks too far being a boy but when the remaining body comes out, the discovery was astonishing. The duchess have given birth to a intersex baby. </p><p>The Duke was devastated to not have a true son. He blames God for not giving him a child he wishes to raise for his own sake but he’ll deal with what he has. The nurses, maids, and the physician speculate the duke who’s holding his baby in his arms. Lady Danbury looks at the man while still trying to confront your weak mother. The duchess fell in love with her baby the moment you came out, she was overjoyed to see that she has birthed a healthy one despite the discovery of the mixed gender.</p><p>The duchess silently praises your being and hopes for the very best for you in the coming years. She continued to bleed until she became unconscious. She slipped away just moments later as she saw Duke hold her baby in his arms. </p><p>Lady Danbury weeps quietly into your mother’s unresponsive body. The duke mourned as well. The rest of the people in the room stayed quiet. He looks down on his prized possession. </p><p>“You are a (Y/L/N). If God was willing to give a child but not a son. I will make you into a son.” He declares. </p><p>Lady Danbury and the rest of the people in the room grew worried for the baby and hoped to God that you’ll be alright without your beloved mother. </p><p>***</p><p>The duke did not bother to raise you in the early years of your childhood. He simply had better things to do then to stay in one place to take care of your small form. He handed you off to a trusted nanny and surrounded you with maids while Lady Danbury supervised. Your father had gone off to London to work on his duties at the mighty Duke of Hastings. </p><p>By age 3, when you finally started to have a sense of talk and knowledge, your father decided to come back to the Hastings residence to start your duke education. It was better to start early than later. He bought you a pony, a custom made gun for hunting activities, and lines of tutors for every subject that England has to offer. </p><p>You were a very bright child but had issues behaving a certain way. When your feminine features were starting to show, your father hired stylists and dressers to maintain a boyish look to continue looking for the son has made. They would constantly trim your hair cut short and force you to wear binders to compress the growing breast. You wore the finest clothes that only rich men would wear, to impress the elite and common people. It was aggravating as time went on. You never fully understood why you did this but your father keeps insisting that you are a man and will continue to be his son. </p><p>You never relax around your father. He would belittle you, point out your mistakes every time he sees you. You knew how important it is to him to become the next duke in line despite you being a intersex. When you went to private school in your early teen years, you heard about females becoming lords. It was unheard before since lords are only meant for males who own property or have become the head of their family if their father has passed. </p><p>You told your father about these talks but immediately shut you down for your nonsense liberal topics. You simply let it go and continued to be your father’s puppet and endlessly dream how it could have been different if your birth mother were still alive. In the on going years of your studies and resuming to excel in almost every subject, you befriend a man named Lex Luthor. He was equally bright as you but tends to be on a more reckless side of certain matters. </p><p>Lex became your best guy friend. You told me about yourself that many do not know which made you two closer. He was a supportive brother to you. Helping you get around and taught you how to be a “man.” To live freely. To act foolish when your father is not around. It was splendid. Lex helped you build confidence to woo a few women, experience them in their most utter beautiful form. </p><p>Eventually, your father found out about your reckless acts. He brought you into his library and lectured you for hours. The maids and butlers were just outside, listening to your father belittle you once again. They felt saddened for you. You had enough. </p><p>“I don’t understand you, father! You told me to man up yet you scold me for my way of living. Since I am a “man” I am allowed to experience myself with women. Go out and socialize with my colleagues!” </p><p>“You are no man! You are a damn woman with a man’s genitals! I have told you to just focus on your studies and your training as a duke!” </p><p>“Yet you still label me as your son?!” </p><p>There was silence between the two of you. Your father thinks and never thought he would say it. </p><p>“You’re right. I shouldn’t call you my son. You’re not my son nor a child of mine. You are an unforbidden creation from God which I wish to not hold any longer in my estate! You are to leave at once and never come back!” </p><p>Tears nearly fell from your eyes. You left immediately without looking back. You made your way to the yard and saddled up to your horse. The evening skies were dark gloomy and threatened to rain any moment. You didn’t give a damn and made your escape. Not looking back, you knew a safe place to stay that only one person knows where to find you. </p><p>*** </p><p>Lady Danbury heard every single word through the heated exchange of words from your father and you. She aches for your struggles and your feeling of being unwanted. She watched you from afar, seeing you achieve so much within these past years. For her, she saw that you were turning out fine as a gentleman. She was amazed how you were able to keep up your act as a man. </p><p>She was shattered and can’t believe that the Duke has disowned you. It was his loss. Lady Danbury wanted to go after you and convince you to stay but she knew it wasn’t the best option. She’ll have to deal with the Duke with your absence. Hopefully she will help you succeed in life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>